This invention is directed to an improved structure umbrella framework having a powerful strutting action. Specifically, this invention is directed to a design which is an improvement over conventional multi-jointed collapsible umbrella frameworks through the utilization of a strut frame member connected to a center guide. That arrangement enables the construction of an umbrella framework having a powerful strutting action.
The framework of conventional multi-jointed collapsible umbrellas is typically comprised of first, second and tail umbrella frame members and utilize a sliding guide to cause the movement of the umbrella framework to accomplish the opening and closing functions of the umbrella. Since there is only a single strutting force type of umbrella framework, the strength of the entire umbrella framework is inadequate, as demonstrated when a strong gust of wind deforms the umbrella and results in extreme user frustration and inconvenience.
To enable a fuller understanding of the novel structure, innovative features and practicality of the invention, the following drawings and detailed description have been provided.